


Solis

by CocoaSnapple



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Akadaemia Anyder (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Later on Azem explores the continent, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending, Souls, The Convocation of Fourteen (Final Fantasy XIV), its gonna be pretty tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaSnapple/pseuds/CocoaSnapple
Summary: Emet-Selch's greatest creation was his own son, no matter what trials he faced. All those years ago in the past when Thirteen seats became Fourteen, against his wishes his child fights to become Azem. Time at Akademia did not prepare him to see their very world begin to crumble outside their fair city.Emet would never be good when it comes to saying goodbye.
Relationships: Azem & Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s), Igeyorhm/Lahabrea (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Solis

Emet-Selch let out a resigned groan, marking out an incidental spelling mistake on his document. Resting the ballpoint pen, causing the ink to begin leaking out into a ugly blotch. “Oh are you in that mood today?” a grating voice teased from his office door.

“I would kindly ask you to piss off Lahabrea” he replied, not even looking up at the man as he continued “And is that the kind of language a new father should be using?” Emet scowled.

“Maybe not, if I was allowed to actually time off work”

Lahabrea shrugged “You know that’s not an option right now, Fandaniel, Loghrif and Miltron are stepping down. We’ll become the oldest members in a few years now give or take”

“As if the prospect of getting older fills me with any joy. How fares the examinations for the seats?”

“Well, currently we have cut them down to three groups of six, compared to the original three groups of thirty. They are preparing for their speech and presentations, then we shall pick the two best out of each group and do an even longer speech before we can choose and elect the new seat”

“If I recall you almost lost your voice doing your long speech back when you fought for your seat”

“Well we’ve made the decision to at least give them water now”

“Is that so?” 

Lahabrea flicked through his papers, before whipping one of his piles.

“So why exactly did you come to my office? To give me a headache?”

“Partly, no my main reason was this”

Sliding the paper across the desk into Emet’s view. Ever since the Convocation had been established they had thirteen seats, no more no less. From even the day the city had been founded. Yet it appeared that might change in his long lifetime, Elidibus was preparing a new seat from the eyes of the public that would not be ready until years to come.

“Well, this is quite the shock. But he doesn’t have any idea of what to do with it yet from what I can read”

“Quite, who knows how long it may take. Perhaps your boy may even be old enough by then to apply for that seat” Lahabrea laughed “Young blood may be what this city needs though” he continued with a more serious tone “So where do you stand on this Emet-Selch?”

He never gave him a straight answer.

-

“Do you think he’d want to join the Convocation someday dear?”

“Well, we can't be sure he’s only a month old. I’m quite sure all your rumblings and moaning about the members will really excite him to join” Persephone chuckled at him, stroking Zagreus’ soft cheeks with her finger, eliciting small grunts from the baby.

Hades sighed deeply, staring at his tiny son, wide bleary eyes staring right back at him. Holding his hands open as a sign he wanted to hold him, Persephone slipped him into his arms as she got up, likely to shower.

“What do you want to do then?”

Zagreus babbled, reaching his hands out towards their grand piano. Centered in front of their balcony with large glass windows and doors that gave them a view of Amaurot. 

“A bit of music then eh? Mind you I haven’t played much in a while. Try not to cry to loud if it’s not to your liking”

Settling the soft bundle into his lap, a strange but comforting warmth coming from the small baby. He pressed down on a few keys as a bit of an experiment, watching Zagreus if he was upset or scared by the sudden noise. However, he seemed quite curious, reaching his little arms out again as if to try and hear more.

With a low chuckle Hades began to play, it had been quite a while since he last played the piano, especially with an audience member. His fingers often ached too much to play too intensely from hours of writing in the office or focusing his magicks in creation. Zagreus didn’t seem to be bothered about the unfinished composition or the messy sounds of a wrong key, if anything his orange gold soul seemed to glow.

“Did you enjoy that then?” Hades asked returning his hands from the Piano to adjust Zagreus in his lap, his son making a loud noise in disagreement. Reaching his little hands out to try and touch the keys but he was too weak to even press down one.

“I think you need help, little maestro” delicately placing the tips of his fingers near his small hands, pressing down on any key he slapped weakly. The clock’s arms ticked on without much attention, feeling their souls pulse and glow in tandem.

“Are you petrifying the poor boy with your playing?” Phesprone walked back in, chuckling at the sight Hades’ cheeks flushing lightly. 

“Come now! I’m not that bad am I?”

“You could probably do with a bit more practice though, or else he’ll surpass you in a few years”

She slipped over onto the seat with them, Zagreus cooing at the sight of his mother as she lifted him out of Hades’ lap gently. Her long wet hair dangling near his face catching his little eyes.

“Don’t you think he looks a bit funny?”

“How so?”

“The little wisp” she replied, curling her finger gently in the wisp of white hair on his head. The rest of his hair was her chestnut brown hair yet somehow part of Hades’ white hair came through in an odd way during the creation process.

“Have you ever seen a baby with that before?”

“Not really, I’ve never seen a lot of babies before” 

“Mayhap you can ask some of your co-workers?” 

He groaned in annoyance.

“They’ve probably seen more babies than you”

“What makes you think that?”

“Well you said so yourself - a baby cried at the sight of you once”

“I’d beg to differ. Look at Zagreus! He didn’t cry”

She laughed “Mayhap not yet but wait until you pull a face whenever you do work at home, sometimes even I get chills”

He scoffed, looking at the little baby now in her lap. When his eyes weren’t on the piano they were on him, just staring those golden little disks almost like the sun. Wondering to himself, can a baby see his soul and how he feels? He couldn’t remember ever being taught how to look into one or recognise a soul. It was strange... he never thought to ask.

-

Hades squeezed at his heavy wet cloak, a futile attempt to try off knowing how absorbent the damn thing was but he tried nevertheless as Hythlodaeus cackled at him.

“I thought you’d know better than to get caught in the rain”

“Well it’s not as if I have any control over the weather”

“Maybe you should make a habit of listening to the radio in the morning, ah. May we have a table for two please, in a booth”

After running into each other in the downpour, Hythlodaeus had dragged him into a fancy establishment. Who would be paying for their food he had no idea but thinking of their last escapades it would likely be himself. 

The two quickly freed themselves of their heavy hoods and masks once inside of the privacy of their booth.

“Mayhap I need to cut my hair again, the water seems to have soaked onto it” Hythlodeus murmured as he squeezed his long hair. Hades rolled his eyes knowing the man could barely cut a few inches off of it without refusing to go further. 

The two bickered over menu options, Hythlodeus settling for a forest salad, while Hades asked for a roasted pumpkin and pear soup, a bottle of vintage for the both of them.

“So how is the little boy doing? I haven’t been able to visit in quite a while”

“He’s doing fine, I visited Akademia with him not too long ago”

“Ooo? Think Zagreus might become the cream of the crop when he’s older?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You know, Akademia student all that”

“Ah, it’s possible. But sometimes I feel his eyes are dragged somewhere else” he thought to himself of all the times Zagreus would sit at their grand piano and press down keys, finally big enough to start playing it on his own.

“He’s far too young to decide yet, who knows maybe he could grow an interest in working at the Bureau when he gets older”

“Mmm...Buuuuut don’t you remember that tiny little detail you told me last we drunk?”

Hades looked at him in confusion, and got another cackle in response.

“The Fourteenth”

“Ah”

“If he enrolls in Akademia it's possible he could run for the seat outside of your control”

“I would make sure he wouldn’t”

“Oh? Why is that, don’t you want him to make his own choices?”

“I…Well, you know how complicated the seats can be. And if a child of someone got into a different seat you can guess how the general public would react. It’s not unheard of in other organisations parents cheating their children into seats of power causing a large outcry”

“Your point is?”

“Well, if he were to take a seat I would be accused of cheating him in for all likeliness”

“Do you not think the other members would come to the defence however? Knowing that is not the case?”

“I’m unsure, it could just simply drag them into more trouble than it is worth after all. Not long back we had to replace three of the seats. One of them, however, I have my concerns about”

“I’ve yet to hear this yet, go on”

“Well, the seat of Fandaniel, his soul is bitter and an angry red. He acts very friendly and overly helpful on the outside but we can feel the rage in his soul. Whatever he thinks he’s doing, he’s not doing a good job of hiding it”

“And what do you think he has planned?”

“I don’t know, but whatever it is he’ll likely use any controversy to his advantage so we’ve been careful. We cannot simply kick him out without evidence, who knows mayhap, he’s just been stressed”

The air loomed somewhat heavy above them after the discussion, their food arrived alongside their wine as the two quietly partook in it until Hythlodeus spoke back up again.

“How long ago was it you last went to see a play with your wife?”

“Probably before Zagreus was created, we’ve been rather busy with work and caring for him”

“Well wouldn’t you say he’s old enough to go to his first production? A more family friendly one that is of course”

“I could always simply cover his eyes at certain points”

“That’s the first trigger of a child becoming rebellious, little Hades not allowed to watch fighting scenes”

“I’ll take your point then, I’ll have to see if there’s any play Peresphone would like to see on her day off”

“What of you?”

“I can always get someone else to do my paperwork” Hades replied taking a large sip of his wine as Hythlodeus cackled once again. Once the bill arrived, a pleading face from Hythlodaeus later and a check written by Hades the two were done here. The rain had calmed somewhat and the night was getting darker.

“So what have you learnt from me today then?”

Hades pondered to himself a bit before replying.

“That I quite like the taste of pumpkin soup”

-

“Zagreus? Are you ready, you don’t want to be late do you?” taking Hythlodaeus’ suggestion at heart he had suggested to his wife they take Zagreus to his first play together. Unfortunately she had already planned an outing with some of her own friends but insisted he learn the ropes and power of theater and play despite her absence.

“Aaah! Wait!” the little boy's voice echoed from his bedroom. Creaking open the door Hades could see he still had not tidied up or put his shoes on which was not a good sign for time. Letting out a deep sigh he walked into the room towards his son who was writing on some paper on the floor.

“Might you be able to give me a good excuse for why we will be late?”

“Yes!”

“Indulge me then”

“In a minute”

Hades let himself collapse on his bed dramatically, watching him lazily from the side unable to make out any of the writing on the paper. He would have to get an earful about Zagreus’ bedroom being a mess when he got back, unless Pheresphone gets home before they do.

“Five minutes Zag. And then we have to leave. No more, no less”

Zagreus made a large groan of complaint.

“Can you not finish until after we come back home?”

“No! Or else I won’t have my uh...Artiystic...I-Integrraty” he struggled, forcing out the complicated words.

“Oh? And where did you learn that?”

“Mama taught me! And she showed me a poem, so I wanna write one”

Hades made a hum in surprise, his wife always had a love of poetry that rivaled the theatre they watched. The two were used in tandem however, so it made sense to him, if Zagreus were to never enroll into Akademia - would he perhaps learn theatre? It would be far less stressful for him, but for all he knew the poem could be about the birds Lahabrea was teaching him about.

“It’s done!” he announced triumphantly, scurrying up to show his father the poem excitedly. The paper crumpled as he forced it into his hands, big eyes looking up at him expectantly.

“Hmm, I shall read it as long as you get yourself ready”

“Deal”

And with that he scurried off, looking for his little boots as Hades cracked his back and laid back. His handwriting needed more practice, some guilt rose in his chest, they hadn’t done it with him in a long time, he and his wife had been busy. Perhaps if they sent him to a school, but he and his wife agreed they wanted to homeschool him like many other parents in Amaurot.

“So do you write poems all day Zagreus?”

“Sometimes!” he heard him call out from the hallway “Usually I listen to Mr Lahabrea”

He couldn’t think of anything more boring than listening to Lahabrea prattle on with his seminars on the radio, he wondered how long it would take until Zagreus cursed the man's name whenever he opened his mouth.

‘Birdies are nice, birdies are cool

I like the shoebill, he’s grumpy like my dad

I like the swallow, she’s busy like my mum

I like the owl, he’s stupid like my uncle

I like the robin, he’s really small and cute like me!’

Hades chuckled at the contents, he was looking forward to seeing Hythlodeus’ reactions to being called stupid by his kid. An intense sound of pitter patter could be heard echoing from the hallway, Zagreus running back to his bedroom small bootlets in hand.

“I take it you’re ready now? Perfect! Let’s go”

“Waittt I need to get my boots on”

“Time is of the essence now dear boy you’ll have to put them on as we walk”

“But that’s impossible”

“Not if you try hard enough”

As expected Zagreus’ first reactions to the theatre was of great exaggeration, mouth agape at the ornate golden walls and chandeliers, plush red seats and giant curtains. It took him a while to get settled down, he seemed more interested in what was behind every door rather than the production that was about to begin. 

It was a story of a man and his son, the father killing his son in a tragic incident had him turned into the sun where he was then blinded. Zagreus had been quiet throughout the whole production, watching rather intently lost in his own little world. Quite murmurs filled the hall once it ended, everyone talking amongst themselves.

He was expecting Zagreus to begin talking again straight away but he was quiet, a concerning level of quiet for the usually peppy boy. His lips were dry and it was hard to talk, he didn’t know what had gotten into him “Zagreus? Is there something the matter?”

Zagreus looked up at him, eyes hidden under his mask “What did he mean, by fade away? It sounds scary…”

Dread filled his soul, potent enough for passersby to notice it and Zagreus began to get stressed. Usually he left such delicate topics to Pherespone, she had a way with words better than he did when it came to their child. She had admitted to him before she did not trust him to teach him important subjects such as death, calling him a dense buffoon.

“Ahem, I think your mother would be better at explaining this than I would”

“But I wanna hear it from you papa...You’re always at work… you don’t get to teach me anything anymore”

His voice drifted off, little shoulders trembling ready to cry. Hades began to wrack his brain for ideas, he wasn’t prepared for this at all. There was a large fountain a few minutes away, it wasn’t much of a fountain however the waters were always still. On clear nights people would gather around it to look at the stars in the waters, placing flowers or other important objects for those gone.

“Zagreus, may you come with me somewhere? I know a place where I may...be able to explain it”

An hour ago he was holding Zagreus’ hand, not thinking much of it he had to guide him did he not. Yet now as they repeated it, something felt different to him. How small and soft his hand really was compared to his, large slowly becoming calloused from his work. It reminded him of his creation, the new soft skin, he was terrified of touching it like a feather could bruise it. Eyes from under the mask looked up at him, confused as to why he suddenly stopped moving.

“Sorry, I forgot how small your hands are”

“Why?”

“Not sure”

“Do you think mine will be as big as yours one day?” feeling Zagreus try and squeeze part of his hand as they began to walk out of the theatre.

“I’m sure they will. And if they stay tiny you could alway stretch them”

“How?” 

“Hmm, this big machine that stretched out my hands”

“Whattt?”

“And it’s how we all get so tall”

“I don’t wanna be tall with big hands anymore papa!”

Hades laughed “Don’t worry I jest” it would do him well to not get the ire of his wife with too much teasing. It was easy to forget children were impressionable.

The streets grew quieter and quieter as the two walked together, passing under the great glowing street lights. A rather large leaf landed on Zagreus’ head as they turned a corner into a large open area with the fountain in the middle. Thankfully it was a clear night, many citizens were likely in the observatory nearby leaving the fountain quiet and empty for them.

Pulling the small boy up, he sat him on the edge of the large fountain, a sea of black before them. Zagreus looked up at him expectantly, and Hades breathed in.

“Look into the water, tell me what you see”

“Hmm...Oh it’s the sky filled with stars! But why can’t we look up at them instead?”

“Well, you can't touch the stars up there can you? You see Zagreus, eventually someday we must fade away, be it we’ve been hurt so much or have been alive for a very long time. They will then become a star in the night sky, always watching over us”

Slow and careful with his words, he leaned over a bit to look over the water’s edge with Zagreus copying his motion.

“In the sky they are too far away to touch, and though they can see us they cannot touch us and we can no longer touch them. So we touch and talk to them through the reflections of the water, where their stars are most close to us”

Zagreus gently touched the water's edge, creating ripples over the star’s reflections watching oh so intrigued. In the deep waters he could see beautiful flowers weaving between each star.

“Look over there” his father spoke up, looking over to the other side of the fountain where two civilians were, holding flowers between each other. Gently placing them into the waters, slowly sinking into the water.

“They’re gifting the faded, the water in this fountain is quite special. As time passes the gifts will slowly fade away and float into the sky, so that the stars may enjoy them”

“Will I fade away someday too?”

“Yes, but don’t be afraid. You’ll never be gone you’ll watch our city forever”

“But...what if I want to come back down?”

“Then you can begin anew, your gold and orange soul can come back though empty of memories you can become a whole new person”

“Do you think we could be together still like that?”

“Yes, I’m sure of it. I’ll make it my job to look for you if it makes you feel safe”

“How can you do that?”

“Your soul is much too bright to lose track of, it’s practically blinding”

Zagreus giggled happily “Yours is super dark and purple, why is mine so bright?”

“Who knows, but you are quite a bright boy aren’t you?” Hades tugged at his nose, drinking in the happy laughter from his son.

-

Akademia’s Phantomology always gave Emet-Selch a headache, not only was the most asinine man he ever knew was in charge of it’s halls. A creation going awry would easily destroy the organisation and usual calmness the Akademia would hold. Watching the scholars and students working in tandem as he trudged through the dark hallways towards Lahabrea’s office. Heavy papers tucked under his arm, it would be a joy to be rid of them and watch the grief on Lahabrea’s face.

With a resigned sigh he gave the office door a brisque knock before letting himself in, feeling the glare from behind the man's mask already. Emet-Selch smirked, as he sunk himself into the guest chair, slamming down the pile of paperwork on Lahabreas desk.

“Quite a shit eating grin you have today Emet-Selch. I assume these must be the new creation laws we agreed on”

“Indeed, it’d be a pity if you had any plans tonight”

“Quite so, would be a shame if you had any either”

“What are you implying”

“Were you not aware? Elidibus is planning on creating an heir, and the plans of Azem are going forward”

Emet scowled.

“I was not told this”

“Mayhap next time you will make an effort to come into work then”

“You talk as if you have the higher ground, might I remind you too you missed our meeting about the new laws”

“I had a better excuse for a stray creation, you however, slept the whole day away. As such it’s now up to me to tell you Elidibus expects to see you tonight and you’d best not be late”

Emet scoffed and crossed his legs, shoulders slumping as he stared up at the ceiling. He’d likely be having to create a new floor plan for their office to accommodate a new seat, so much had been based around thirteen seats after all a lot would have to be reworked for a new one.

They stayed in that suffocating silence for a while, the ticking of a clock and Lahabrea’s pen scratching at Emet’s ears. Dreadfully boring, it was tempting to simply shut his eyes and take a nap but in front of Lahabrea there would not be a chance. 

“If you are so bored Emet-Selch, why don’t you leave me and rid me of this headache”

Emet grumbled, as much as he wanted to just leave and be rid of this man it brought him intense joy to make him miserable, watching his face twist and furrow even behind his mask as he looked over his papers. Rising from his seat Lahabrea rapped against the heavy wood door behind him which led into Igeyorhm’s office.

“Ahem... Igeyorhm? May I request your assistance?”

Her door creaked open, allowing a small portal into her office space. Although he couldn’t see far into her office from where he was it looked rather identical to Lahabrea’s office with large bookshelves and replicas of some of their most celebrated creations. With so many Scholars, Lahabrea included someone needed to make sure they never went too far, as such Igeyorhm was their Servator. Really the laws should have been brought to her first but it was fun to watch the annoyance on Lahabrea’s face.

“These should have been brought to me first, nevermind though. I’ll organise them and make sure word gets out about changes and new additions to our laws. Only as long as you take a break, Miltron is making some fish skewers in Lithology as the tanks became overcrowded think you could bring some back for me too?” she murmured off, flicking through the papers already with strong focus.

“Do you need any help?” Lahabrea asked, somewhat dimute “Hmm? No I’m fine, besides I’ll get this done three times faster than you it’s almost like your brain explodes looking at these”

Lahabrea stammered back a bit before shutting up, nodding and closing the door and Emet-Selch bursted into laughter. A very angry presence filled the room and his blue soul looked as if it were ripe to burst out of embarrassment and anger. 

“An unfunny prank, Emet”

“You still need to read it eventually, I was simply knocking it off your list early”

Lahabrea scoffed, walking towards the door Emet following him. He could just leave now, his duty was done and satisfied but some fish sounded nice after skipping breakfast, and more opportunities to torture the man in front of him. Unknowing he would be the one to be preyed upon by everyone by a surprise visitor.

Miltron scrunched up his nose, the strong scent of fish was quickly spreading through the lecture theater drawing the eyes of nearby students and sharks. Their little visitor watching him expectantly, looking at the portable grill on his desk curiously.

“I got the sticks, think this is enough?” Loghrif returned to him, with a bag of sharp bamboo skewers.

“Should be, did you bring the vegetables too?”

She went silent “Ah...I’ll be right back! Uh, are there any special requests from you little one?”

“Mmm...I don’t really like vegetables...But my papa says pumpkin tastes nice, I’ve never had pumpkin before”

Miltron quietly considered the boy's words, what kind of skewer it would be “That should be a rather sweet skewer, would you be happy with that?” the boy nodded happily “Alright then, maybe a bit of lime would go well, others may like lime with theirs too. Do you think you can get those as well, along with tomatoes, peppers and onions?”

Loghrif nodded, repeating the list to herself as she scurried to Phytobiology.

“Mayhap I should write her a list”

“A bit late now, do you think the sharks can smell the fish?”

“Not unless there’s blood in the water. Won’t be long until they need feeding though if you want to watch that”

“Ah no thanks”

“Is that so? You know you're a lot taller now than when I last saw you, maybe you can join Akademia soon” his eyes lit up behind the mask a bit. Miltron smiled at it, before his knife slipped and nearly sliced his finger.

“Ack, I need to be more careful. Maybe when you join Akademia you can help me make lunch for everyone whenever the tanks overfill”

“That sounds fun, mama made fish sandwiches for me once and they were really nice. Papa doesn’t know how to cook, he almost burnt down the kitchen”

Miltron laughed “Your papa sounds very clumsy, and quite the grump too I know someone similar”

“And who might that be Miltron?” he felt a hand clasp over his shoulder, an angry familiar purple pulsing behind him.

“A-ah hello Emet-Selch, someone else! I meant someone else, this little one was just telling me about his father”

Emet’s blood ran cold as he recognised the bright orange gold soul in front of him.

“Zagreus?”

“Papa!”

Miltron felt a wave of dread and death wash over him, unaware he was talking to his superior's child, and even teasing him. Quickly averting his eyes to focus on his fish slicing.

“Zagreus what are you doing here? This is so far from home did your mother take you here?”

“Nope! I come here a lot, they let me wander around and Lahabrea teaches me about creations”

Emet turned to look at the man behind him, with a large grin on his face.

“You didn’t tell me this Lahabrea”

“And why would I?”

“He’s my child, he could of been put in danger with your damned creations”

“Well he wasn’t in the end was he”

“What if he got attacked on his way here or going home”

“You know that is a horribly rare occasion, it’d never happen”

Emet scowled, Lahabrea crossed his arms giving off a horribly stubborn aura. He had no issue of Zagreus visiting Akademia, not at all he knew his son loved the place dearly, however he could not excuse the chance he could have been endangered without knowing where he was. There was a rumor that if someone closely linked to your soul was in danger you could feel it, but he didn’t believe in that. Besides he would have no reason to if he simply kept everyone he cared about safe after all.

“Your being unreasonable Emet-Selch”

Emet felt a flourish of anger seethe through him, but it died down fast. He didn’t want to lose composure in front of Zagreus, clearly growing more stressed at the arguing. Miltron was beginning to shrivel up nearby, unaccustomed to his superiors arguments.

“I’m back! Ah, this seems a little awkward”

Loghrif returned, carrying a bag filled with vegetables breaking the awkward standoff. 

“Hmm, we shall return to this at another date, Emet-Selch” the name dripped off his tongue like a snake's venom. He walked off and slumped into a chair near his son, body tense but light from stress. 

They all stayed rather quiet like that, watching Miltron somewhat clumsily cut up vegetables and fry the fish. He could feel Zagreus slowly dozing off near him, pulling him closer. He had no other business here, once Zagreus had eaten he would bring him home.

Lahabrea quickly excused himself once he obtained two skewers and headed back to his office. Zagreus slowly chewed at his skewer, sleep catching up to the both of them. He could see another figure, one that wasn’t a student approaching Miltron and Loghrif. It was Fandanial a rather odd sight to see outside of the office. Emet paid no mind to him, but a burning gaze could be felt on him and his child even as he carried him out back home.

-

Stirring from his usual slumber, Hades was awakened by the heavy keys of a piano in the room over. Persephone wouldn’t be due to come back home in an hour from looking at the clock, so unless Hythlodeous broke into his apartment again there was only one other person who could be playing.

Leaning at the door’s edge he watched Zagreus sitting at their grand piano, playing away. As he had gotten older on days the weather was too bad he would sit alone at home and play on the piano, Zagreus never told him this but he could tell knowing his hate for rainy days. Falling onto another nearby seat with a slump the soft thump made him stop playing to look at his father.

“Sorry did I wake you? Normally you sleep deeper”

“Think nothing of it, simply had a stressful day of work”

“Large workload?”

“Could call it that, Elidibus finally faded away. Leaving an heir on his bed but there’s something wrong with them. Their soul has no colour or pulse but they’re still alive”

Zagreus pondered for a moment, his golden eyes in deep thought. A silence loomed over them for a while until he spoke back up.

“Don’t you think that maybe, his soul could gain colour?”

“Perhaps, but with how late he was born, I fear for the child’s early life. He’ll have no chance to learn enjoy life at a leisurely pace like we did”

“Mayhaps you could help him? You just raised me I’m sure you could raise another”

Hades made sounds, as if deep in thought but Zagreus knew him well enough to tell he wasn’t very keen on the idea.

“Are you against it?”

“Well, it’d be very difficult for me to get near him, you know. He’ll be isolated into training until they deem him ready to take the seat. I’m not sure if anyone can get through to someone who’s gone through all that”

Zagreus sighed, he wanted to help that child even if he was so far away, untouchable by the chains and weight of duty. Mayhaps one day if he ever visited Akademia he could talk to him, help him. Closing his eyes Zagreus continued playing again, Hades listening to him closely before drifting off to sleep by the gentle tunes.

-

Zagreus’ heart beat heavy against his chest, standing at the entrance of Akademia, a place he had walked into so many times over the years yet now it freezes him solid. He wasn’t scared per say, mayhaps too excited to finally walk through the gardens now as a student not as their little visitor.

A large heavy briefcase weighed down his hands, filled to the brim with his books and robes. His mother insisted he come back to collect his masks once he settled down, telling him he cannot come crying back to her if he sits on his mask again and breaks it. His father however was unable to say goodbye, he’d been gone from home most days for a while now, work at the Convocation had reached a boiling point and he often came home to fall straight asleep.

But mayhap now, if he works hard he could leverage the weight of his fathers burden somewhat, and finally play the piano with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I cant wait to make my friends and people cry with this.


End file.
